


【润智润】一爿店

by AkiyamaAkatsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAkatsuki/pseuds/AkiyamaAkatsuki
Summary: 第一次发AO3，有什么不对的地方请见谅国王×巫师，我流魔法世界私设凡是会点魔法的都叫法师，只有最厉害的那个才叫巫师。巫师从很久以前就是皇室御用的全文1万6一发完，祝使用愉快
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【润智润】一爿店

“陛下，北方春季大旱！种下的稻谷现在都没有抽芽！”

“派遣最好的水的法师去。这关于北部的安定，一定好做好。”

“陛下，幽谷的龙群最近有异动！”

“交给圣骑士队长，让他们多注意点。”

“陛下，南州大河决堤，淹了好几公顷啊！”

“拨五千黄金下去，先把百姓安顿好。”

“陛下！”一个穿着长袍的人匆匆忙忙跑来，沿路所有人都自觉地后退一步让开一条路。那人跑到松本润的前面行了个礼，然后再上前一步凑到他耳边，“陛下，风水盘动了！”

谁知，松本润压根就没抬眼，他一目十行地扫过桌子上厚厚的文件，“去找巫师，这事我管不了。”

那人却犯了难，“可是，巫师大人不知道去哪儿了啊！我们实在找不到人！”

松本润这回终于抬起了头，环顾一圈大厅，“巫师人呢？”

群臣面面相觑。

最后还是一个小官站了出来，拱手道：“昨天起就没见过了。”

松本润无奈地扶额，对那人摆了摆手，“我知道了，你下去吧。”然后他站起身，“你们还有什么事要禀告的吗？”

“没有了。”大臣们齐齐把手中的东西背在身后。

“有就说。”

“风水盘关乎国运，此事不容拖延。其他的小事就不打扰陛下了。”大臣们讪笑着，纷纷退下了。

“我不希望明天看到本该今天解决的事！”

“陛下您放心，绝对没有。”

最后国王还是派人收了那些折子，和自己看了一半的文件统统搬回了书房。至于国王本人，他得去把那个神出鬼没的巫师大人揪回来。

松本润当然知道大野智在哪儿。

或者说，全国上下除了大野智自己，只有松本润知道。

他快步走过城堡复杂的回廊和楼梯，无暇顾及守卫的士兵们的行礼，一边思索着通宵钓鱼和通宵画画哪个作为大野智缺席的可能性更高一点。

说起来，谁能想到这位颇有威望的巫师大人，兴趣居然这么普通。

“哈！果然在这里！”松本润站在自己的床边，叉着腰看着床上睡得正酣的人。

一个仆人跟进来点燃了床头的蜡烛，再去窗前拉开了窗帘。另一位仆人端来了一盆水和毛巾，“巫师大人是上午回来的，直接睡下了。”

“没洗澡换衣服？”

“巫师大人说给自己衣服施了法，没有灰尘的。”

“把水盆端下去吧，不用了。然后不用来了。”

“是。”仆人离开了，并关上了门。

松本润撩开衣服的后摆，让自己更舒服地坐在床上。他拍了拍睡梦中的人，“别装了，我知道你醒着。”

大野智狡黠地睁开眼睛。

“不是说学魔法的人不用睡觉的吗？”

“可是我很喜欢睡觉啊。”大野智眨了眨眼睛，“睡觉能放空我的灵魂，更好的感知自然的元素力量。我觉得法师应该多睡睡觉。”

松本润耸了耸肩，“你们的事我管不了。你倒可以颁布一道命令。”

“还是算了。”大野智伸了个懒腰，伸出手指着窗帘，隔空控制着它们拉上，然后缩回被子里，“我可不想被按个什么为老不尊的罪名丢了工作。”

“昨天干嘛去了？”

“我说我去研究魔药了你信吗？”

“你说我就信。”松本润笑道，然后用像问晚饭吃什么的随便语气说道：“你知道风水盘动了吗？”

说罢，松本润垂着眼看着大野智，两个人静默地对视了许久。

相比松本润单纯地看着，大野智的眼中多了几分探究的神色。松本润也能感知到大野智似是想从自己的记忆里挖出些什么。

“知道。”大野智打了个哈欠，“都说了我在睡觉时能更好的感知自然嘛。或者你可以理解成风水盘一个姿势累了，想要换一个姿势。”

“你搪塞我可以，但现在这件事已经传出去了。当时在场的大臣可不少。”松本润爱莫能助地摊了摊手。

“我也没想到它会这时候动啊！”大野智不情愿地再次伸出手，在空中一抓，一个中间被灰色烟雾充斥着的透明球体出现在他手中。大野智盯着球中翻滚的烟雾好一会儿，又随手把球丢回空中。“11天后西城郊的森林会因天雷起火，火会烧到林中的古祭坛。你可以先派人去准备好。”

“这是你现在布置的吧？让雷先去那边等着。”

“不要拆穿啦！”大野智的声音变得更黏糊糊的了，“风水盘没什么事，不用在意哒！话说我们辛勤的国王是不是可以去批阅奏折了？我也想睡觉了！”

松本润不禁笑出了声，帮着大野智把被子拉好，吹熄了床头的蜡烛，“晚安。”

有了大野智的“预言”，接下来的事就轻松了很多。即使松本润对魔法什么的接触不多，但也知道要保守一点所谓的“天意”，只是含糊其辞的派人去清扫祭坛。

“为何突然要去清扫古祭坛？那座祭坛已经荒废了，即使清扫干净也不能汇聚法力探知天意了。”一位法师问道。

“那你倒是问我为什么风水盘会动啊？”松本润反问道，拿出了一卷锦织，上面附着着一个复杂的图案，“你们巫师大人的命令，我只是颁布而已。”

那位法师撇了撇嘴，似乎依旧在怀疑巫师匆匆下此结论的准确性，不过还是接了命令。

“明天的报纸又会宣扬您的伟大了。”一个人接过松本润颁发命令用的卷轴，谄媚道。

“赶紧布置下去！”

那人还想奉承几句，又不敢怠慢。脑子飞速转着，在松本润开口说第二句之前，很有眼见力地退下了。

松本润对于熬夜很有一套。或许是基于亲力亲为的处政方式，熬个通宵都是常有的事。

书房外最后一盏灯熄灭了。这意味着守卫皇宫的士兵的最后一班也结束了。松本润揉了揉眼睛，又直了直腰背。然后起身去柜子上拿下来一个朴素的木头盒子。

一打开，首先是一股白色的气体涌出，然后就是寒意扑面而来。盒子里躺着一管药剂。按照盒子的大小，原来怎么说也应该有十多支，现在只剩下一管了。

这盒药的来路也是艰辛。松本润身为一国之主，居然还得偷偷摸摸跑去民间的魔药店找人配药，更是小心翼翼地藏好不能被大野智发现。

“这种魔药只是吊着你的精神，又不能代替睡觉！而且你是普通人，不管是什么魔药，喝多了对身体总归不好！我不会给你配这种药的！别说事情多！把工作分给那群大臣不就好了！不然你选出来那么多人干嘛！也省的他们天天闲着各种找事儿！现在，立刻马上上床睡觉！”

大野智难得一口气说了那么多，深怕一个停顿就被插了嘴。

就算是现在，松本润还能想起那时那人的神态和语气。不知是不是因为喝药喝出抗性了，松本润觉得这副药方的作用越来越差了。而这是最后一管，明天又得找时间偷偷跑出去了。松本润呆呆地想着，视线盯着远处的墙角，手木然地往盒子里伸去。

却抓了个空。

松本润猛地回神，然后惊叫出声，“智！”接着又发现他手中正拿着那管药，掩饰似的语无伦次地说了一串，“你什么时候来的？块放下，那个凉！你睡醒了？晚饭吃过了吗？我叫人再送点来吧？你觉得面条怎么样？大晚上不适合吃甜的……”

大野智充耳不闻，穿着宽松地睡衣，把药剂举到蜡烛旁边仔细观察着。

松本润紧张地吞了口口水，像小时候犯错了等着父亲的责骂一样。

“这是什么？”半晌后，大野智问。

你没看出来？！松本润瞪大眼睛。

大野智把玩着药剂，带着刚睡醒的声音黏糊糊道，“同一种颜色的魔药那么多，就算加了个低温保存的条件也不可能分辨出来的啦。药材也研磨地细，看不出什么沉淀……所以这是什么？”

“没什么。”松本润撇开视线，郁闷地发现自己连抢回的勇气都没有。“以前你给我的安神药，我还剩下了一管。”

大野智听罢，转头盯着松本润，盯得人心里直发毛。最后顺手揣进兜里，继续黏糊糊，“那也已经好几年前的了，药效大概也早没了。为了你的健康还是别喝了。明天我再给你做几支就是了。”

“不用麻烦了。这段时间你不是说自己在研究魔药嘛。不用特意分出心来的。”松本润笑笑，上前几步开始收拾桌子，假装自己正准备去睡觉。

“反正都是魔药，烧一锅也是烧，烧一百锅也是烧，顺手就做了呗。我可是松本家的巫师哦！”大野智甚至还来了个wink。

松本润被直球砸得大脑一阵空白，表情僵硬着，眼睛飞快的眨了几下，还抿了抿嘴唇。

然后就迷迷糊糊地跟着大野智去睡觉了。

第二天晨会，大野智打着哈欠，卡着大钟敲响的那一刻了宫殿。

“来了？落座吧。”松本润端坐着，温柔地看着远在大门口的人。

大野智杵着一人高的法杖，像个老人一样，慢悠悠地往前走。一步步在大臣们的注视下走到松本润的右后方，坐在一把华丽的椅子上。

等到人坐下，松本润才开口道，“我们刚才讲到哪儿了？”

嗯？大野智抛出了一个疑惑的眼神。

从上周开始夏时令了，晨会时间提早一个小时。松本润在心中回答，他知道大野智能听见。

即使已经开了一个小时的会，繁琐庞大的杂事还是你一言我一语地继续商讨了3个多小时。大野智早就撑着脑袋睡着了。

“还有事吗？”松本润签完一份文件，下意识地问道。

“陛下，昨天和您提及过的南州水患。”

“啊，请说。”

“虽然已经派人去了，但是土地浸透了水，怕是今年都得废了啊。”

大野智悄悄地睁开眼睛。

“嚯！田中大人。”松本润看着他，发出一声意义不明的音节，然后问道，“那依你高见呢？”

“或许陛下可以亲自去一趟南州，给百姓们带来希望。巫师大人也可以为南州的土地施展您高深的魔法，让百姓更爱戴您。”田中诚恳道。

“身为一国之主，我岂是想走就走的？如此，我让巫师一人去便是了。谁都知道他代表我。”松本润暗戳戳地好笑，表面上保持着严肃地讨论问题。“不过你倒提醒我了。巫师大人，麻烦你再抽空配置两份恢复土地的魔药行吗？一份由使臣带去北方。”

大野智点了点头，算是应下了。

“但是陛下，昨日风水盘异动，巫师大人恐怕还要劳心于此。”

松本润彻底收敛了笑容，“昨日我就颁布了关于风水盘异动的文书，而你没有看！风水盘之事关乎国运，这你都不看，还有什么文书你会在意？”

“不是，陛下……”

“再者，风水盘由巫师大人率领众法师掌管，他本人都没说什么，你就这么急着越俎代庖吗？”

……

“一天天光想着怎么把我从皇宫里支出去，根本没点实际的建树！”松本润愤愤地咬下一块肉，牙齿撞到叉子上，发出清脆的声音。

大野智听着都觉得牙疼。

“不就为了一点洗黑来的小钱嘛！真当我不知道啊！”又是狠狠一口。

大野智表情抽搐地看着。

“怎么了？牙疼？”

“我看着牙疼。”大野智如实禀报。

“疼得该是这块肉。”松本润缓和了语气，“对于田中的提的事，你有什么看法？”

“两个选择。我做魔药，但是这种大面积的很费材料，也不能保证效果。或者我亲自去施法。”大野智嘴里还吃着东西，让原本就发粘的声音更混在一起。

“要多长时间？”

“魔药的话，如果材料充足，但是我也不知道这么大片的土地到底需要多少，最快也要四、五天。如果我自己去的话，来回大概两三天，施法一天。大概三四天吧，不会超过六天就是了。”

“那就麻烦你亲自跑一趟喽！”松本润愉快地说。

“但是我要离开很久。”

“不用担心，我会照顾好自己的！”松本润拍拍胸脯保证。

我担心的不是这个啊。大野智微微低下头，看起来只是在叉盘子里的吃食。

“倒是你。”

大野智抬起头。

“最近不太平。我第一次看见南北同时出问题。幽谷的龙也不安分。再加上风水盘异动，不少人怕是要揪着不放。”

“我没事，他们又打不过我！”大野智轻松地说，“只要你不松口，他们也不敢动我。”

“这倒是。什么时候出发？”

“我明天就走，早去早回。然后就要准备西城郊祭坛的事了。”大野智掰着手指算日子，“如果我花掉五天，那还有四天。”

“祭坛有问题？”松本润敏锐地意识到。

“我早就想去看看了，一直没有借口。”大野智道。说道这个时，他少见的眉宇中有几分担忧。

大野智走得神不知鬼不觉，或许他给自己下了个隐身咒。

松本润拖着疲惫的身子回到卧室的时候，看到的就是放在床头柜上的木头盒子，下面压着一张纸条。

「很努力地用副作用最小的配方炖好了哦 (ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ但是不能多喝哦ヾ(ﾟдﾟ)ﾉ ——智 」

打开盒子是熟悉的白气和寒意。

“什么啊，明明早就认出来了嘛。”松本润重新盖好盒子，放回床头柜，想着第二天带去书房。接着从床头柜的第二个抽屉里又拿出了一个不过手掌大的小木盒子，上面画了个复杂的符号，与之前松本润展现给法师的那卷锦织上的图案是同一个。

这才是大野智给他的那份用来安神的药。

盒子小，里面的药剂更小，一管药剂只有半个小拇指大，却是大野智用最好的草药重重提炼后形成的。比外面买的纯度不知道高了多少。

松本润取出一管，摇摇匀，抬头一口饮尽。然后呲了呲牙，伸手去够凉水壶，“他到底放了多少糖！”

“啊——说起来这还是我继位以来第一次吧，智第一次一个人离开。”松本润躺在床上，盯着漆黑的天花板，在药物的作用下渐渐涌上睡意，“突然发现这么多年了，我都不知道他的生日啊，也不知道几岁了。一直都忘了问啊。但是看起来跟我差不多啊。不对，他是巫师啊，还是最厉害的那个，说不定改了年龄也不一定啊。他应该也辅佐过我父亲吧，为什么以前没印象呢？诶，我以前在干嘛来着？小时候的事都忘了啊……”

一只闪着金光的蝴蝶穿过窗户落在松本润枕边，片刻后，又扑腾着翅膀飞起来，配合他躺着的姿势在正上方变成一段话。

「我到达南州的地界啦！(*´・ｖ・)飞了一天好累啊！我要睡觉啦，明天还要施法。润也早点睡哦！——智」

之后这些字又化成了点点金光，消失在空中。

可惜松本润没看到，他已经沉沉睡着了。

等外面最后一班守卫结束，原来还依稀有点灯光的房间陷入了更深一层的黑暗。

“吱呀”一声，卧室的门被推开，一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影摸进来。他显然已经在黑暗中等了很久，眼睛早就习惯了黑暗。房间里铺设的地毯也很好地减少了脚步身，借着家具模糊的黑色轮廓，他悄无声息地走到床边。

松本润在安神药的作用下睡得正熟，丝毫没有觉察到有人靠近。

人影的胆子大了起来，甚至俯下身凑近松本润，确认了一下他的姿势和心脏的位置，从袖子中抽出一把匕首，高高地举到手臂的极限，准备用尽全身的力气刺下来。

就在此时，突然从床的另一侧爆发出一股强烈的白光。

白光似乎带上了一点刺伤的效果，人影立刻紧闭眼睛，下意识地想用手臂挡住光线，脸上满是痛苦地神色。在缩手的同时，不知什么东西撞上匕首，把匕首击飞出去，插在不远处的地毯里。

然后是一排漂浮在空中的蜡烛像接力一样依次亮起，整个房间亮的如同白昼。

那个人刚才拿着匕首的那只手感受到了烧灼一般的刺痛，他忍不住大叫出声，用另一只手死死抓着，疼得在地上蜷缩成一团。

虽然看似做了这么多的动作，可实际不过发生在1,2秒之中的事罢了。

应该是听见了屋内的动静，卫兵们破门而入，左右站成两排把人围在中间。

“我本来以为你只想把我们支走，贪点便宜。你居然妄图刺杀国王？！”大野智收起了白光，拿着法杖站在床的另一侧，厉声质问道。

松本润也从床上坐起来，脸色平静地看着他，用一种混合着“果然如此”和“真的是你”的矛盾语气轻声唤出他的名字：“田中。”然后抬头对卫兵们说道：“先出去，没有我的命令无论发生什么都不要进来。巫师大人会保护我的。”

“是！”

等房间里只剩下了三个人，门也关好了。大野智一挑眉，门锁落下。

田中大概是疼得，表情狰狞，说出的话却没用多大力，“你不是去南州了吗？”

“故意放出消息来的，不然怎么把你钓出来？”大野智说着，减轻了他的疼痛感。然后颇有些自豪地说，“我可是松本家御用的巫师，国王还在这里，我又怎么可能离开。”

松本润藏在被子底下的手偷偷揪了揪大野智的衣服，很明显感受到了来自身后那人突然开心的氛围。

“刺杀国王是死罪。若你和盘托出，我便可以给你减轻罪责。”松本润无悲无喜地淡淡地说。

“减罪？”田中冷笑一声，用力往地上吐了口口水。

松本视线飞快地往地块地方落一一瞬，眉头几乎看不出来地细微地一皱，脸上表情却没什么变化。

“你哄小孩儿呢？再减也是终身监禁，还不如死刑来的痛快！”

“按本国法律，会判处死刑的没多少。至少是完全不一样的罪。”松本润道。

“切，罪？他们会管我什么罪吗？他们只知道我犯罪了！不管是杀你还是街上打了人！然后我一辈子就没了！”田中似是癫狂道。

“我很好奇。”松本润毫无情绪波动地保持着平静。他动了动身子，让自己正对着田中，“若是今天你不来刺杀，你的那些事我也不会那么快追究，也不至于死罪。我到现在都没有抓到证据，只是些捕风捉影的苗头。你就这么沉不住气吗？”

“你懂个屁！”田中大骂，居然伸手捞起那把匕首，作势就要往松本润身上刺去。

一道柔和但强大的淡蓝色屏障凭空出现，把松本润温柔地裹在其中。田中却是被一股力量反弹回去摔在地上，连着滚了3个跟头。手上又传来了那种烧灼感，甚至更严重，仿佛下一秒就有火焰从皮肤下钻出来一样。

“有勇无谋。”大野智评价道，“按你的官职，利益不与国王冲突，也不足以引起关注，必然做不出刺杀国王这种事。你的上司是谁？”

“你猜呀！”田中勾了勾嘴角。

大野智脸色猛地一沉，下一秒田中的惨叫惊起了窗外阳台上的飞鸟。

“松本润，老子给你句忠告。做好你的国王，手别伸那么长，那些人不是你，”又把视线转向大野智，“也不是你能碰的。”

一道光从松本润身后掠出，打到田中身上，他脸色还保持着狰狞的表情，眼中已经没了生气，整个人失去了重心倒在地上。

大野智走上前，俯下身用手覆盖在田中脸上，感应片刻后摇了摇头，“他做的唯一一件聪明事就是在来之前吃了毒药。灵魂已经离开了，死的彻底了。”

松本润招进了门口的士兵，让他们吧田中按照原来的身份规格安葬了。再叫来守夜的宫女把一整片地毯甚至于下面那块地板都换了。

这段时间，他和大野智躲去了卧室的阳台上。

“今天是阴天啊。”松本润抬头望着天。

“是啊，明天午后会下雨呢。”

“又是你占卜出来的？”

“不是自然告诉我的。”大野智笑道。刚刚发生的事似乎完全没有对他造成心理影响。

“智。”

“嗯？”

“你觉得我是个好国王吗？”

“你只是你。”松本润看着天，大野智看着他，“你只要自己问心无愧就行了。其他的我会全部解决的。”

“我以为我每天早起晚睡，全部时间都花在公文上就是对得起这个国家。但是我刚刚发现，其实我对这个国家一点都不了解。不要说国家了，就说都城，都城里哪家酒楼最好吃，哪家茶坊说书的最吸引人，哪家剧场最受欢迎我都不知道。”

大野智静静地看着他。

“我以为我做得很好了。也只是我以为而已。我根本不知道我的治下，百姓生活究竟怎么样。我也不知道居然有人真的就在我的眼皮子底下干点什么事……”

一只手从上到下拂过松本润眼前。

“夜深了，别想这些烦心事了。”大野智语气漠然道。

松本润的眼神有一瞬间的茫然。

“宫女已经把地毯换好了，去睡觉吧。我还要赶去南州处理灾害呢。”大野智换上了温柔的语气，像是在安慰孩子一样。

松本润听话地转身，卧室里已经空无一人了。他躺在床上，盖好被子。

大野智收起了那一排蜡烛，剩下最后一支握在手中。他伸手覆盖在松本润的眼睛上，轻声说道：“晚安。”

再次拿开时松本润已经睡着了。

大野智收起蜡烛，走到阳台上，控制着窗帘拉上，窗户锁好。他抬头看向天空，乌云齐齐地左右分开，漏出了一轮明月。

月光透过窗户，在窗帘上落下了大野智的影子。那个影子慢慢长出翅膀，最后变成了一个动物的形象，展翅冲上天空。

第二天田中的死讯离开传遍了全城，明面上是因过劳猝死，松本润还拨了一大笔钱慰问家属。

松本润就像完全忘了昨晚发生的事，依旧照着原样生活。只是在午休时，小小地盯着窗外发了会儿呆。

太阳一升一落的日子过得飞快，大野智也如他所说卡着西城郊着火的3天前回来了。

一切都有条不紊地继续。

就在一天前，大野智意外地找不到松本润了。

他尝试使用追踪的咒语，或者能指出方位的法术，最后甚至用上了心灵感应，无一例外的失效了。

“你知道国王去哪儿了吗？”大野智抓住路过的一个宫女问道。

宫女吓了个半死，以为自己冲撞了这位巫师大人，一个劲儿地低头道歉。

然而大野智最不擅长的就是这种情况，只好先施了个咒让人安静下来。

“见到国王了吗？”

“国王陛下中午吃过午饭就出去了，不知道去了哪里。”宫女瑟瑟地说，“伟大的巫师大人，请放过我吧。我真的不知道哪儿做错了，只怕我的血脏了您的手……”

大野智懒得再跟她纠缠，摆了摆手。

宫女感恩戴德地连忙行了个大礼，小跑着离开了。

“出门了。出门了？”

“给我们伟大的国王陛下。”忘忧草依旧用黑丝蒙着面把一个木头盒子优雅地推给松本润。

他说他叫忘忧草。这是一种草药的名字。

松本润只知道这些。换句话说，他对另一个体系的一切几乎一无所知。另外就是他知道这家店为他配置了好几年那种吊着精神的药。

“这是什么？”松本润问，“最近我没要求你配制魔药吧？”

“算是一点小小地供奉。国王陛下能看得起在下这家小店，已经是莫大的荣幸，更何况莅临。这只是一点能让您舒心的药。”忘忧草笑得很真。

松本润接受了，拿出一个不过手掌大的袋子，却把一个几倍大的木盒放了进去。

忘忧草眯起眼看着袋子，在松本润抬头的一瞬间又恢复了温和的样子，“相比这便是您那位巫师大人的作品了。”

“这个很稀有吗？”

“只是造价高罢了。”

松本润听出话中些许鄙夷之意，疑惑地望着他。

“国王陛下，快天黑了，早点回去吧。”

大野智在一道小巷里追踪到了松本润的。就在几分钟前，他好不容易才定位到了松本润的位置。

“去哪儿了？”

“出来逛逛。几天前说的，了解了解都城里的生活。”

大野智却蹙起眉，“但这里可不是普通逛街回来的地方。”他的视线越过松本润，投向巷子深处，“两边的墙上都有魔法的痕迹。”

“是嘛，我没看出来。”松本润就站在路当中，挡路的意思非常明显。

大野智舒缓下眉头，朝对面那人伸出手，“天黑了，回去吃饭吧。”

松本润一把握住的同时，两个消失在原地。

“我的天啊！你就不能稳一点吗？”

“我都不知道你还晕车。”

“我不晕车！我只晕你的瞬移！”

松本润静静地坐在一顶临时搭建的帐篷中央的简易王座上，大野智在身侧陪着他。帐篷外是专属于国王的亲卫队严格把守。

今天正是风水盘异动的第12天，也就是大野智“预言”的11天后。风、水已经肆虐了一个早上，雷电也早在云层中蓄势待发。

大野智依旧捧着那个透明球，球中的灰色被淡绿色、蓝色和紫色取代。

紫色光芒突然大盛了一瞬，几秒后一道惊雷炸响。

“麻烦你了。”松本润转过头，淡淡开口。

两个人的对视持续了十多秒才移开。大野智一只手捧着球球站起身，另一只手召唤出自己的法杖，走到帐篷外面。大雨立刻在他的头顶自动分开两边。然后他动了动法杖，亲卫队的每个人面前出现了一个铁桶。

“国王的命令，去林子里的那条河里提水。天雷乍现，又靠近古祭坛，必有天火。为了不让古祭坛被毁，你们要打起十二分精神，见到火苗就灭！”

士兵们仍然站得笔直，没人移动。

“照做！”直到松本润的声音从帐篷里传出来。为了让所有人听见，他喊得特别用力，都有些破音了。

“是！”

护在四周的军队训练有素地离开，一下子显得有些空旷。

大野智利用球球控制着天空中的闪电往不同的方向落下，尽可能拖延那支军队的时间。

松本润也出来了。大野智心念一动，他头顶的雨也自动分开。

“来吧！”大野智收回球球，伸出手。

“拜托这次稳一点。”松本润赶紧说。

“这可说不准！”随着大野智一声轻笑，两个人消失在原地。

目的地就是那座“预言”中会被大火烧毁的古祭坛。

这里已经荒废很久了。祭坛原本是法师们中选不出巫师，而自己能力不够时，暂时向自然借取力量时的东西。有了能力足够强的巫师，也就不需要了。

“周围设置了禁制，普通人进不来。啊，这里封印着东西呢！”大野智俯下身，细细地观察着地上被侵蚀得几乎辨认不出来的纹路。“至少一百年前的了。不算顶级，但镇压一只五百年修为的妖应该不成问题。”

“不好意思，我没有概念，五百年修为有多厉害？”

“大概能分分钟灭了都城吧。”

松本润没有接话，默默听着大野智继续念叨。

“破解的方法很麻烦，需要祭祀。啊，就是需要血，而且是要和布置封印的那个人没有血缘关系的。用血把封印里面残存的力量抵消掉。需要力量很强大的人。”见松本润疑惑的表情，大野智解释道，“比如说，我只需要一滴血，因为我是巫师，我的血液有强大的力量。而如果是你，就可能需要全身的血，因为你只是一个普通人。”

松本润若有所思地点了点头，“那为什么那么多年没有法师过来解除封印？”

“人家可是五百年修为的妖啊，不会因为你把它放出来了就听你的话。说不定反而把你吞了补充它自己的力量呢。”大野智道，然后垂下眸子，似是自言自语，“魔法的世界就是这样，实力为尊。没谁会怜悯谁。”

又是一道惊雷炸响。这次似乎异乎寻常的近，近到松本润都有些耳鸣。

“智，让雷打远一点。”

“这道不是我控制的！”大野智语气半分无辜半分惊讶。

“什么？”松本润没由来的头晕，只是很短的一瞬，短到他以为是刚才那道雷的作用。但后续作用也足以让他忽略大野智的一整句话了。

“有人来了。”大野智警觉道，“有人在利用这次天象。”

“你怎么知道？”

“现在的风、雨、闪电和雷都是我招来的，自然听我的。有人想插手我也能感觉到。”大野智道。

“是谁？”

“不知道。”大野智摇了摇头，有些担忧地扫视了四周一圈。然后拿法杖在地上看似随意地戳了戳，“我去边上看看。在这里等我，不要离开，有法阵会保护你的。”

松本润点了点头，心有余悸地揉着太阳穴。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。大概刚才那道雷太响了。”

“你自己小心点。”大野智嘱咐道，伸手帮着松本润揉了几下太阳穴，“有事在心里叫我。”

“嗯。”

大野智一直都是个行动派，松本润应下的刹那人就消失在原地。甚至松本润还能依稀感觉到他指尖的温度。避水的咒语依旧尽职尽责地护着松本润不被打湿。

他又开始头疼了。这回是细小的像针刺一样地感觉，虽然不严重，但很让人抓狂。

松本润继续揉着太阳穴，皱着眉开始认真观察起四周。

古祭坛一共三层，他现在站在第一层上。最上层还摆着供奉的桌案。每一层有围栏，留出东南西北四个方向供人上下的楼梯和开口，石头做的围栏雕着花，还有些不知道是神兽还是妖的动物形态。

“嘶——”松本润感觉头更疼了。

“陛下？”

松本润顺着声音望去。

“陛下怎么在这儿？”忘忧草拎着一个布包站在古祭坛下，他依旧用黑丝蒙着脸。在他的头顶，雨却没有自动分开。

“应该是我问你吧。”突然一股强烈的刺痛席卷了松本润，仿佛一下子暂停了他的所有生理活动一样。松本润忍不住扶上了边上的围栏。

忘忧草的的视线落在松本润的那只手上，很快又移开了。他急切道：“陛下，您没事吧！这荒郊野岭的，您的侍卫们呢？”说着就想走近。一只脚才踏上古祭坛的台阶，就被一股力道轰了出来，往后退了好几步。忘忧草立刻看向松本润，见他因为头疼闭着眼睛，似乎无暇顾及自己这里的动静，不禁微微放宽心。装作什么都没发生一样，从衣服口袋里摸出一管药剂，伸出手去，“陛下，我这里有止疼的药！”

松本润蹲在地上，一只手搭着石头围栏，一只手覆辙额头。似乎没听见忘忧草的话，毫无反应。

“陛下！”忘忧草用上了一点法力，确保松本润能听见自己的话，“我有止疼的药！”

“麻烦，拿过来……”松本润有气无力地说。声音轻的忘忧草差点没听到。

“陛下，我进不来！”忘忧草着急地大叫，又怕声音吵得松本润更疼，语速不自觉加快起来，“您的巫师大人布了结界，我进不来！陛下，您往下走几步，几步就好了！”忘忧草一只手抓着栏杆，脚踩着古祭坛台阶的线，努力把药剂往里面送。

松本润即使不了解魔法的东西，也下意识地觉得有什么地方不对。但现在头疼得厉害，松本润只想着缓解，根本没心思考虑这些弯弯绕绕的。他扶着石栏，一步步往下面挪。挪到两个人伸手勉强能够到的地方。

忘忧草伸着手，若不是一只手扶着，都要摔到地上了。他还不忘先帮松本润把盖子打开。

药剂很粘稠，顺着管壁慢慢滑下来。松本润烦躁地甩了甩，看着药液流到了管口，抬头打算一饮而尽。

“润！别喝！”

精致的小罐子突然炸开，却没有碎屑，而是化成了点点光芒消失。可是里面的药液没有消失，只是变成了水滴，四散开来，有一两滴掉进了松本润嘴里。

虽然很少，但足够了。

松本润本来就摇摇欲坠的身体像没了骨头一样突然倒地。不知从何处闪现的大野智一把接住，顺着力道让他靠在自己怀里。一只手圈着松本润，另一只手甩出一道光，古祭坛和忘忧草中间顿时出现了一道深沟。同时再加固了四周的结界。

“呀，赶回来啦！”忘忧草笑笑，“我可是在帮您的国王陛下缓解病痛呢。”

大野智没理他，手一挥地上一下子变得干干净净，然后小心翼翼地让松本润躺在地上，“润，听得见吗？把意识拉回来，别跟着去。”

这道大野智看似随手甩出的深沟里面蕴含丰富的魔法力量，不花点时间是破解不了的。忘忧草只好垫着脚，努力越过栏杆看清两个人的状态，“巫师大人，瞒得了一时瞒不了一世，早晚有天他会想起来的。不如我干脆帮你个忙，不是很好吗？”

“你给我闭嘴！”

一道劲风刮过，忘忧草的脸上出现一条血痕。他却似乎没感到疼，啧啧了几声，状似惋惜道，“来不及了。那道封印必须破了。你以为我这么多年甘愿当一个小小的魔药店店主啊？”又观察了片刻，他继续道，“看来我的研磨功力还不错啊，这么多年了你都没有看出来……啊！该不会你都不知道你家国王大人来我这儿买过药吧？哈哈！”

“闭嘴！”大野智吼道。

这回是彻底安静了，因为人已经被突然增加的魔法波动震晕过去。忘忧草脸上的黑丝被吹飞，漏出了一张满是伤疤的脸。

大野智伸手一抓，忘忧草的布包立刻飞到他手中。布包里面只有一把匕首，一把带着血槽的匕首。他失望地扔到一边。

“润，听话，别跟着去。”大野智唤着他的名字，语气中意外地听不出担忧和急迫，“你想知道什么我都告诉你。现在别跟着去。”

松本润紧缩着眉。

大野智叹了口气，在松本润身侧跪坐下，手撩起他额前的碎发，把自己的额头轻轻地对上去，小心翼翼却又不容抗拒地沉浸到松本润的精神世界里。

松本润跟在一个小孩子后面，那是小时候的自己，那里面是现在的松本润从来不曾有过印象的小时候的事情。他的家人，他的生活，他的朋友，唯独没有大野智。

这是松本润第一次知道他居然还有个姐姐。这位长公主很早就嫁去了喜欢的人，从此抛弃了自己高贵的身份。松本润看着自己的父母虽然在世人面前把自己女儿开除了族谱，却带着自己偷偷跑去了她的婚礼。

一切都正常的过日子。

到他十岁的时候，空闲了近百年的巫师之位突然出了继承人。松本润跟着小男孩，看着他躲在宫廷的帷幔后面，见证自己的父亲把象征巫师的权杖交到大野智手中。

等百官们退去，老国王挥手招来了自己儿子。那时松本润才到大野智的一半高，他依偎着自己的父亲，好奇地打量着大野智。

松本润也跟着一起打量。大野智穿着一条正统的巫师袍，后摆一直拖到地上，前面也只堪堪漏出一个鞋尖。松本润回想着现在陪着他的这位大野智，似乎从来没有穿过这身衣服，哪怕在什么重要场合也是。现在的他总是随心所欲地过着日子。

“这是我儿子。”老国王把小男孩往前推了推，然后自豪道，“将来也是国王。润，叫巫师大人。”

“巫师大人。”

“不用，叫智就好了。”大野智笑道。

“去玩吧。”老国王拍了拍自己儿子的背，看着他一蹦一跳地跑远了。

“巫师大人，我有件事要拜托你。”

“不用如此，叫智就好了。”

“是关于我儿子的。毕竟我……”

松本润还想跟着听，但是小男孩已经跑远了，曾经的松本润没听到的内容，现在的他照样听不见，他不得已只能跟上。

从此以后大野智就占据了小男孩的几乎全部生活。相比起巫师，反倒更像是个保姆，天天跟在精力旺盛的小男孩身后，一边喊着累一边用魔法帮他收拾烂摊子。

“这些都是魔法吗？”小男孩仰着脖子问。

“不全都是。还有一些说不清道不明的东西，和自然灵气有关。”

“那我能学吗？”

大野智伏在桌子上写着什么东西，是无论哪个松本润都看不懂的像图案一样地东西。

“如果你想学。这种东西靠得全是天赋。”大野智说着放下笔，握住小男孩的手，感应了一下，笑道，“如果你想学，我可以教你。”

“好呀！”小男孩兴奋道。

说着大野智从抽屉里搬出一本厚厚的书，足足有小男孩一只手那么厚，“嗙”的一下砸在桌子上，“这是入门教材。”

“这么多啊。”小男孩嫌弃道，热情一下子减了大半。

虽然被书的厚度削了一大半热情，小男孩还是每天缠着大野智学魔法。

他很有天赋，许多咒语练几次就能学会。每天晚上他都献宝似的把新学的魔法展示给父母看。

松本润静静看着，心中也在默念咒语，指尖却是什么都没有出现。

有一天，大野智搬来了一本更厚的书。

“这是常见的草药和魔药的配方。”大野智说，“你要学就学全。会施展法术和沟通自然灵气是你的天赋。而魔药就是你的硬性条件，是成为一个法师必要的另一个条件。”

“这么厚？”小男孩撇撇嘴，“我以为那本入门教材已经是世界上最厚的书了。”

“这本也不是最厚的。”大野智丝毫没有打击小孩积极性的意识，“还有自然灵气的起源和衍生，咒语的发展，还有名人事迹什么的，都比这本书厚多了，也无聊多了。”

“那智都看过吗？”

“看过。”说着，大野智还叹了口气，“必须看啊。”

松本润跟着曾经的自己听大野智讲解每一株草药的形状和作用。小男孩兴奋地在一张空白的纸上跟着画草药的样子，松本润却没有多高的兴致。随着回忆的慢慢展开，关于这个世界的另一个体系的一切都在在脑海中慢慢成形。

不知道讲了多久，松本润突然听到了一个熟悉的名字。

“这是忘忧草。”

松本润凑上前，想看清书上忘忧草的样子。

“虽然很好听也很有诗意，但实际作用却完全不是如此。据说只有长在坟墓边上，被磷火烧过的草才能叫这个名字，寓意是被磷火烧去的死者的负面情绪凝结而成。对于死者是忘忧，对于活人就是添愁。也正是如此，凡是配方里有这种草的，轻则伤筋动骨，重则直取性命。”大野智道，把小男孩唬得一愣一愣地，“其实这种草还挺常见的。告诉你个秘密哦！其实只要是忘忧草都有一定的毒性，只不过没有被磷火烧过的那面厉害而已。”

“哇塞！”

“你怎么都不怕的啊！”

“因为有智在啊！”小男孩瞪着双大眼睛看着大野智，“因为智是巫师对吧！巫师会保护国王的！也会保护国王的儿子的！”

“你这什么理论啊！”大野智拿手拍了拍小男孩的脑袋，然后正色道，“这本书是我学习的时候用的，已经好久好久了，有空最好买本最新的。忘忧草还有一种作用，最近被发现的。忘忧草能破坏结界。不过也只是一部分而已，毕竟结界是一种很复杂的东西。这个以后再说。”

松本润静静听着，觉得似乎在古祭坛上发生的一些事情都有了解释。

小男孩备受宠爱的长大，道他十五岁的时候，眉眼已经是成年后的样子了。

一天晚上，他被一个巨大的声音吵醒。他跑去窗口一看，皇宫里的树都已经淹没在火海中了。

老国王跌跌撞撞地跑进他的卧室，“润！快点，穿好衣服！我们……”

后面的话被一声嘶吼打断了。

“怎么了？”

“有一只妖发狂了。”老国王帮着小男孩穿好衣服，牵着他的手在混乱的皇宫里奔跑，“别担心，巫师大人已经去收服了。”

小男孩沉默地跟着，在跑到大厅马上就要出门时，他猛地刷开了父亲的手。

“怎么了？”老国王一个急刹差点摔倒。他已经跑出大门了，急急往回跑了两步却硬生生在门口停下。

“你不是我父亲。”小男孩冷冷地说。

“润！什么时候了，还玩！”老国王急得跳脚，但却没有迈进大门。他朝小男孩伸出手，“快点！”

小男孩往后退了一步，“你为什么不进来？”

老国王愣住了。

“智有一种自创的结界，是不会被忘忧草破坏的，它可以辨认人心，确认那个人是不是对我有害。”小男孩看着他的眼睛，“如果你不想害我，为什么不进来？我的卧室是最安全的，巫师大人在那里布置了无数个结界和保护罩，整个皇宫塌了他都不会有事。我父亲不会不知道这一点。”

老国王渐渐沉下脸色。

“我父亲呢?”小男孩强撑着气势，问道。

“他死了。”老国王的脸上居然漏出了玩味的神色，“你那为巫师大人也快了，他斗不过一只五百年修为的妖的。他一死，所有的保护都会失效。你在里面也无所谓。”

小男孩站得笔直，背在身后的手却在微微颤抖，“你是谁？”

“你不用知道我是谁。”老国王道，“你的父亲动了不该动的东西，他动了别人的利益。而身后只有一个不足百岁的小孩儿当巫师。”

小男孩再也憋不住了，他大叫一声，指着老国王发出了一道咒语。那是他学过的最厉害的一道。

老国王一个措手不及被打翻在地，地上散落的碎石头刮花了他的脸，也让他附着在脸上的咒语失效了。

一个松本润格外熟悉的脸出现在他的视线里。

忘忧草。

忘忧草不可置信地用颤抖的手拂过脸上的伤口，指着小男孩，“你居然，居然敢伤我的脸！”

小男孩从来没有真正用法术伤过人，呆呆地退后几步，一屁股坐在地上。

“你个混蛋！”忘忧草尖叫着，不顾有大野智布置的结界，不知道往自己身上撒了什么东西，就往里面冲。

结界居然没有拦住。

忘忧草死死掐着小男孩的脖子，癫狂的疯叫道：“你怎么敢！怎么敢伤我的脸！”

小男孩的双手胡乱地挥舞，不知道抹掉了什么东西，忘忧草一下子被弹出了结界，再次摔在碎石头上，一动不动地躺在那里。

松本润静静地看着小男孩喘着粗气，也躺在地上，半合着眼，似乎没了生机。直到第二天的上午，一身伤的大野智用法杖撑着自己拖回来。

松本润看着大野智撑着法杖在小男孩身边跪了许久，直到太阳升到最高的位置。然后他割开自己的手腕，慢慢移动着早就麻到没知觉的双腿，以小男孩为中心，画了一个复杂到超乎想象的法阵。松本润后知后觉的意识到，他在等一天中阳气最盛的时候。

大野智口中念着些松本润听不懂的话，大概是一种古老的语言。法阵发出了强烈的红光，那些血液像是活了一样慢慢汇进小男孩的身体。

最后一滴血进去后，小男孩呼出一口气，沉沉睡去。

大野智却没有休息。他轻轻抵上小男孩的额头，探进了他的精神世界，“好好睡一觉吧。忘了那些伤心事，你就是这个国家的国王。”

松本润看着大野智把小男孩身上的衣服变干净，把他送回卧室。然后他去了皇宫的钟楼，那是整个都城最高的地方。他在那里修复了整个皇宫，又施展了一个覆盖整个都城的大型法阵，篡改了现在，乃至以后凡是踏入都城所有人的记忆。

松本润的视线落在大野智还在滴着血的手腕上，看着他杵着法杖，像个垂暮之年的老人，一步一顿的慢慢走回自己的房间，满身血污地倒在床上。

“就是这样。你全部三十多年的人生。”在这片天地变成一团混沌的刹那，大野智的声音从身后响起。

松本润抬起头深吸一口气，居然意外地想哭。他吸了吸鼻子。

“对于封印你记忆的事，我很抱歉。”

“不用说对不起，智。”松本润没有转过身，他也不知道为什么，只是怕见到那个人的脸。“从风水盘的异动开始，到我们来到古祭坛这里，是不是你布的局？你早就想动手报仇了吧？”

大野智点了点头，在心里承认了，“本来我想我一个人搞定的。没想到顺着几条线下去，涉及到的人数超过了我的想象。润，这是一个很庞大，很完整的利益链条，不是中途干掉一个忘忧草就能打断的。”

“你该告诉我。”松本润道，“你应该告诉我。万一忘忧草又用了上次那种方法破了你的结界怎么办？我现在大概已经死了。”

“我把结界加固过了。”

“我说的不是这个意思。”松本润不禁笑出声，还是转过身，看着大野智。“智，你应该告诉我。至少，让我知道你在干什么。”

“你知道？”大野智猛地抬起头，对上松本润的视线。

“对啊。”松本润笑道，用手指抹去眼角一点湿意，“你说你去研究魔药。就算我记忆被封印了我都知道你从来不会花出休息时间研究魔药。”

“你早知道了啊……”

“至于怎么消沉嘛！”松本润笑着拍了拍大野智的后背。“那我为什么之后都用不出法术了啊？”

“封印的时候一并封了。”大野智沉沉道，“怕万一你自己把自己解开了。”

“那现在呢？”

“还差一点，现在只是记忆的封印。”大野智说着，刺破自己的食指，引出一股血在空中凝成一个阵法的样子。大野智的指尖一弹，阵法碎开消失了。

松本润抬起手，一团火焰在他手中燃烧着。

“啊，偏火啊。”大野智好奇地研究着那团火。

“那智偏什么？”松本润用另一只手戳戳火焰，火焰似是有灵智一样地一扭，躲过去了。

“我什么都不偏。”

“骗人！绝对偏一个什么的吧。”

“让我当个全能不好吗？”大野智拿爪子扒拉着松本润，打掉了他伸过来的手。

“智，你说，如果你死了的话，你的所有咒语啊，结界什么的都会失效。你怎么能确保死在我前面呢？”才说完，松本润就意识到自己问了个没有意义的问题。先不说大野智这位巫师大人亲自布下的怎么可能简单的因为自己的死就失效，就算失效，恐怕他也有一万种篡改记忆的方式。

“忘忧草说对了一半，有一些是会失效。但绝对不会是我用在你身上的那种。”大野智顿了顿，转而问道，“润，你打算怎么办？按田中说的，若是我们不动它，则两方相安无事。若是动了，他们拼死反扑，估计会都得两败俱伤。”

“还没完呢，我们还有机会。”松本润狡黠地一笑，把手中的火焰玩得虎虎生风，“风水盘几百了没动过。现在好不容易动了动，当然要物尽其用啊。更何况，”他跺了跺脚，“我们脚下的可是古祭坛啊！”

大野智了然，“就是里面那只妖有点麻烦。”

“出去吧。”松本润收了火焰，“外面还有一堆烂摊子需要收拾呢。”

两个人的神识回到自己的身体中。松本润在搞清楚了两个人的姿势后立刻和大野智来了个大眼瞪小眼。

“你刚刚就保持这个姿势进来的？”

“对啊！”

“不觉得很怪吗？”

“不觉得啊！”

“你就不能换个更轻松的姿势吗？”

“很轻松啊！”

“你不觉得刚才我们的对话也很怪吗？”

“有吗？”

忘忧草是被一盆冷水泼醒的。睁眼就看着松本润蹲在他身边。

“你想干嘛！”忘忧草一把抓住自己的前衣领。

松本润白了他一眼，“你以为我要干嘛？”

忘忧草狐疑地把人上上下下打量了一遍，“你的那位巫师大人呢？”

“不知道死哪儿去了。”松本润手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌撑着下巴，撇撇嘴不满地说。

“国王陛下，您想起来了？”忘忧草一个咕噜爬起来。

“嗯。”松本润点点头，仰头看着脸色瞬间沉下去的人。

“陛下，您终于回来啦！”忘忧草又扑通一下跪在松本润面前。

啥？松本润往后挺直了腰背，一脸懵逼还带着点嫌弃地看着面前这人。他猜想了好几种可能，唯独没想到居然是这反应。

“我最为尊敬的伟大的国王陛下，在下为刚才的失礼道歉。”忘忧草欠身行了个大礼。

好一通彩虹屁，给你鼓个掌。松本润心里吐槽。

“既然国王陛下已经恢复了记忆，那在下也不绕圈子了。大野智他就是个祸乱朝纲的佞臣，陛下不能相信他啊！陛下相比也也想起来了，您十五岁的时候，就是那位巫师大人妄图驯服那只妖，导致了它发狂残害了您的父亲啊！此等背负杀父之仇，您怎么还能把他留在身边啊！”

看来想篡改我记忆的不止一个人啊。松本润保持着撑着下巴的姿势，自顾自想着。

忘忧草却把他发呆的样子理解成了一下子不能接受，不禁放大了胆子，“陛下，我知道这很让人难过。我也没想到巫师大人居然是个心怀不轨之人……陛下，我……”

“谁给你的信心觉得我会怀疑智？”松本润单刀直入地发问。

“诶？”忘忧草收回了悲伤的表情，“陛下您自己的记忆自己不相信吗？”

“我看到的可是你。”松本润伸出手，指着忘忧草，“你是那个杀了我的父亲，还差点杀了我的人。”

“什么？不不不！陛下，那一定是大野他的巫术！他肯定是篡改了您的记忆。”忘忧草摇着头尖叫道。

“为什么不是你改？”松本润继续反问。

“我为什么要害陛下呢？我给您配置了那么多年的药，若是想干些什么，我早就动手了。”

“你动了呀。”松本润站起身，语气轻快道，又看着忘忧草的脸，着重重复了一遍，“你动了啊。在那么多年的每一份药中。只要剂量够少，没人能看出来，积少成多，到今天爆发出来。不是吗？”

“不！陛下，您怎么能怀疑我的忠诚呢？”

“那么问题又绕回来了，谁给你的信心觉得我会怀疑智？”松本润插着手道，“我可是和智朝夕相处了十多年，他到底是个怎样的人我比你清楚一千倍一万倍。你又是站在上面立场上来诋毁他呢？”

“这就是他的阴谋啊！”忘忧草猛地站起来，跟松本润对峙道。

“为什么不是你的呢？”

“所以，无论我说什么，陛下都觉得是我的错对吗？”

“难道不是吗？”松本润偏了偏脑袋。

忘忧草深深地叹了口气，“陛下，能问个问题吗？”

“说。”

“你为什么这么相信大野智？”

“为什么呢？”松本润自己都没察觉嘴角出现了笑意，“因为他就是大野智吧。”

“多谢陛下解惑。”忘忧草把手插进袖子里，作揖道。抬起头，看着松本润似乎沉浸在回忆中，突然从袖中抽出一把匕首刺去。

松本润靠着反应力躲开，却还是被匕首划破了手臂。匕首继续往前，撞在古祭坛上，发出了意外的异常清脆的“叮”的一声。伤口划出的血顺着力道飞出去，落在古祭坛上。

虽然只有一滴，却引得古祭坛爆发出一道强烈的红光，随之而来的还有什么东西破碎的声音。

“封印破了！哈哈！它要出来了！”忘忧草癫狂地大笑道，“哈哈哈！你要死了！你逃不过的！”

“你好烦啊！”松本润吼道，指尖燃起一条火线，缠上忘忧草。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”忘忧草的声音变成了惨叫，脸上带着不敢相信的神色。

一道淡蓝色的光从古祭坛的不知道哪儿窜出，迎面撞上正嚎着的忘忧草，把人打出老远。大野智在松本润侧后方现出身形。

“戏看够啦？”松本润伸手帮着拨开大野智额前一缕被风吹乱的头发，“我觉得你下手越来越狠了。以前明明只是做做样子。”

“因为我发现有人温柔没用。”大野智耸耸肩，“比如他。”

正说着，古祭坛却一阵震动。松本润下意识地抓住大野智的胳膊。

“安静！”大野智跺了跺脚。

“那只妖？”

“嗯。大概觉得还能再努力一把吧。”大野智无所谓地说道，“我亲自下的封印。这点信心还是有的。虽然加了点你的血，别忘了当年我拿什么东西救的你的命。现在你的血跟我算同源，抵消不了封印的力道。”

“那刚才那声破碎的声音是怎么回事？”

“是那把匕首啦。”大野智指了指，“那就是一把普通的杀鸡取血的匕首。受不了那么强的魔法波动所以碎了呗。”

松本润往地上看了眼，似乎想透过古祭坛的石砖看到里面那只妖。

“看不到的啦。”

“就看看嘛！”

松本润突然想起了什么，抬手召出一只紫色的蝴蝶，“去找我的亲卫队的队长，让他把人队伍整齐了带到这儿来。”说罢，送飞了蝴蝶。

“感觉自己失宠了。”大野智嘟囔道。

两个人有一句没一句的无意义地拌嘴着。

“他怎么办？”大野智指着短时间内第二次被震晕的忘忧草。

“你有用吗？”

“没用。”

“那就处死吧。这么多年了，有些事情也该有个了结了。”松本润望着远处，喃喃道。

“那这里交给你了。风水盘的后续我还要处理一下。”大野智道。

“不是弄好了吗？”松本润惊道，“别告诉我又有什么事了！”

“没什么的啦！”大野智反驳道，“风水盘动了之后总得复原啊。”

“那玩意儿不是自动的啊？”

“老东西了，几百年前的了。那时候的风水盘还没有那么先进。”大野智一抬头，望着松本润，“要不国王陛下批个准，我重新做一个？”

不待松本润回答，大野智自顾自说，“还是算了，重做一个太麻烦了。”

“做呗，我陪你。”

“你说哒！”大野智眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“嗯。”松本润重重地点了点头，“先去把那个摆好。”

“走了，有事在心里叫我。”

“我觉得我可以试一下。”松本润双手插着口袋，笑地格外欠揍。

“还是感觉自己失宠了啊……”说着，大野智消失在原地。

“失宠什么的，”松本润失笑，“至少这个我就做不到啊。”

之后的事大野智就不管了，也没必要再管了。他把风水盘简单粗暴地掰回了原来的位置之后就径直回了皇宫。

“明天有相关人员的审讯，来吗？”松本润刚洗完澡，就裹了一圈浴巾，整个人散发着热气和沐浴液的香味。

“才不去，超无聊的又不能早退。”大野智趴在床上，看着一本厚度甚至超过了印象里一本书可能有的厚度的书，“我要去研究魔药。”

“嗯？”松本润插着手，歪着脑袋。

“真的啦！我要把你体内残留的那些药效清除掉。时间久了对身体不好。”大野智“啪”的一声合上书。

松本润凑上前好奇地看了眼书名，又是那种复杂的图案式文字。松本润只能大概解读出几个字，猜想着这本书是关于草药的古文版本。然后顺势钻进了被窝。

大野智一个人像一只猫被逆着捋了毛，往床的另一边挪了挪，“回你自己的房间去！”

“是谁之前一直睡在我的房间里啊！”

“啊，我以为那是我的房间来着。”大野智呲牙笑笑。

松本润一脸我信你个鬼。

大野智把书放在床头柜上，一把拽过被子，挥手熄了蜡烛，“晚安！”

“被子给我留一点啊！”


End file.
